Konoha's Angels
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: People couldn't tell if Sakura was faking the 'Oh My God' or not.Because everyone panicked as they looked at the place where the one pink-maidan stood, everyone's eyes widening in shock.Then, the metallic scent hit the crowds noses like a truck.'Blood.'


Dead End Justice

_Ino: I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well_  
_Sakura:You're momma says you go straight to hell_  
_Ino:I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen_  
_I look real hot in my tight blue jeans.  
_

There was a loud concert on Konoha. All the village teenagers were moshing to the beat of the music. The band's members you ask? Ino as lead singer, Sakura as back up vocals and rhythm guitar, TenTen with electric guitar, Hinata on drums, and Temari on bass. The girls were rocking it, without breaking a sweat.

Everything was dark in Konoha, the only light coming from the stars above. The crowd was cheering wildly, moshing, and trying to break the barrier that surrounded the 5 girls. Alcohol bottles were being thrown everywhere one almost hit Sakura, but she used to neck of her black guitar, and blocked it. The bottle was sent flying back to the chick who threw it.

Ino's attire: Light Blue Skinnys, purple converses, and a dark purple of-the-shoulder top, with a black tank-top under it. Her makeup was purple was well, which brought out her baby-blue orbs. Her hair was in a pony-tail, and bracelets and bangles covered her arms. Her micro-phone was neon-purple with a black zebra print around it. Her nails were a sparkly purple, with bejeweled accents on the corners. Her lips were plumped and pink, blush applied on her ivory cheeks.

Sakura's Attire: Sakura's hair was layered, and had black streaks running through it. Her make-up was black and red, her jade-orbs shining. She was wearing a black-leather jacket, with various buttons on it. Under that was a plain white tank-top. She wore black skinnys, and black converses. Her guitar was pitch black, with a single pink cherry-blossom on the corner. Her guitar was 6-strings, each string a neon-green. Her nails were pitch black, and she wore fingerless black gloves. Blush adorned her cheeks, and she had blood-red lips. Her left hand was interchanging the cords, and her hand was strumming life away.

Hinata's Attire: Hinata wore a dark blue tank-top, white skinnys, and a necklace with 4 different colored hearts on them, representing who she loved. The hearts were: purple for Ino, red for Sakura, green for Tenten, and teal for Temari. She wore black and blue bracelets, and her drumsticks were black, with blue zebra stripes. Her drums were clear, but they were blue. The base drum had their logo on the front, and their was a microphone by her drum set. The cymbals were pitch black, and it was freakin awesome. Her makeup was a dark blue mixed with black, her lips black. Her long hair was let lose, her blue converses ratty and old. Just how she liked it. Hinata's nails were blue and silver, and she was beating the shit out of the drums.

Temari's Attire: Temari had teal skinnys, and a silver t-shirt with black spray-painted words: My Chemical Romance. Teamari's shoes were black flats, with black bows on the top. Her hair was in her 4 ponytails, black streaks running through them. Her bass guitar was also black, but uniquely shaped, the edges custom-made with steel. There was a steel thunder-bolt on the edge, and her 4 strings were pure white. Temari also wore fingerless gloves, but they were white. He makeup was teal and silver, and her lips were a light pink, similar to Ino's. She was holding the beat together, the low sounds resonating throughout the stage.

TenTen's Attire: TenTen was wearing a brown of-the-shoulder-tee like Ino's. Underneath that, she wore a neon green tank. Her skinnys were a dark blue, and she wore electric-green custom Jimmy Choos. Her 6-string electric guitar was neon-green, with a kunai-shaped neck. Her strings were black, her pic brown. TenTen's hair was in her two-buns, her eyes with a smokey green color. TenTen really didn't like lipstick, so she wore none. Brown finger-less gloves were on her hands, and silver bangles were glistening in the moonlight.

They were known as: **Konoha's Angels.**

It was hard to believe that, since after all, they _were _a rock band.

But with 5 Platinum Hits, who would **_dare _**to argue with them?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Both: Dead end kids in the danger zone_  
_Ino: All of you are drunk and stoned_  
_Both: Dead end kids you're not alone_  
_Ino:You sleep in the street when you're not at home_

The 5 girls were _like, _no **are sisters.** Their previous life? Nothing like this. nothing. They all grew up on the streets, all their parents abandoned them. The only things they had? Hinata had a pair of drumsticks, TenTen, Sakura, and Temari had guitars from their 14 birthday, and all Ino had? Was a voice, a sheet of paper, and pencils. The 5 girls wandered aimlessly on the streets, playing to get money to live. The girls drank like their livers were iron. And occasionally, they had cocaine. But that was only when they had the money.

When the girls would 'rest' as they call it, they'd have to stay clear of ally ways to avoid rape. They've seen the cities that don't sleep, and the cars roaring in the background they _just watched. _But Sakura would usually never 'relax' or anything. She and TenTen were the 'tough-cookies' of the group per say. Whenever they weren't practicing_, _TenTen and Sakura would be tempted to fight off the bad guys. But Hinata, being the sane one of the group, would stop them before anything bad could happen._  
_

_Then one day, they were saved._

All the girls remembered it like it was yesterday. Temari, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were sitting on the streets, practicing their music. Then, a busty blonde passed by, with auburn eyes. She spotted the girls, attracted by their unique talent. Cause in Konoha, the boys _usually _**dominated **the music industry. The girls never knew about the industry and how Tsunade was a talent agent. They never had television or anything that could connect them with the outside world. Cause everything always revolved around food, music, and booze. They were practicing one of their songs, Brick by Boring Brick, and they were how TenTen would put it, 'rocking-the-fuck-out'. The girls have been in the same area for about a month or so, and the once hard road was paved and smoothed, due the the repeated taps of Hinata's drum sticks.

_**"Well you built up a world of magic, Because your real life is tragic, Yeah you built up a world of magic.." **_Ino sang, closing her eyes, feeling the rhythm of the various strumming and tapping of their instruments. The girls were so imeresed in their music, that they didn't notice the blond eying each and every one of them, until she spoke up of course.

"I like your style." Was her only words that snapped the girls into reality, looking at the tall lady that was overshadowing the Sun.

TenTen, being brave, was the first to say something; ''Uh..Thanks. I like you boobs.'' Then she went back to her guitar, and concentrated on that and that only.

The tall blond was shocked at her words, but smirked. "How about I give you girls a record deal." She said, stopping TenTen's jam session as she looked at Tsunade once again.

And of course, the girls agreed, and became known all over Konoha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura: Long hot summers make you wanna fight_  
_Ino: The roar of the city lasts all night_  
_Sakura: You like drugs, you like brew_  
_Ino: You won't believe what I can do to you_

The girls battled a lot of things in their life. From rapists to drugs, and haters to obsessed fans.

They were all strong. Especially Sakura and TenTen, getting into fights and all. Only God would know the tricks that the girls and pull up their sleeves.

Sakura's voice was low, but not manly. It was strong, husky,even. But whenever Sakura sang, you could always tell it was her. Her voice was different.

Ino's voice was not high-pitched, or husky like Sakura's. Again, different but a good different.

When the two sang, you could tell who was who right off the back.

_Both:Dead end kids in the danger zone_  
_Ino:All of you are drunk and stoned_  
_Both:Dead end kids you're not alone_  
_Ino:You sleep in the street when you're not at home_

Hinata's drumming? She could literally, **_beat the shit out of em'. _**Her drumming was loud, and the beat was just.. Amazing.

A lot of people could only wonder how she could drum that fast, and yet still keep beat with everyone.

She was like, a full on expert. And the fast beats and taps on the snare blew people away.

When all the girls stopped their guitars, when Ino stopped singing, and Hinata's the only one going, beating the 16th notes to death...

Hinata's arms are now a bit strong-built, due the constant banging. And when she was done with any concert?

The drumsticks, used to be rough like sandpaper?

Became soft like a pillow.

Just **breathtaking.**

_Ino:I got away clean with my fake ID_  
_Sakura:No more school or mommy for me_  
_Ino: Stealing cars and breaking hearts_  
_Sakura:Pills and thrills and acting smart_

Don't even **start **with TenTen's guitar solos. They were always inter-changing, different, and loud. The chords could drone out everything.

She was like, the 2nd Jimi Hendrix, female version. People always wondered how her arm could handle that much strumming and changing.

If you looked closely, you could see the sparks flying off her fingertips, as if her hands were on **fire. **

And after every concert, when one touched her hand, you could still feel the vibrations from jamming on her guitar, and the heat radiating of them._  
_

_Both:Dead end kids in the danger zone_  
_Ino:All of you are drunk and stoned_  
_Both:Dead end kids you're not alone_  
_Ino: You sleep in the street when you're not at home_

Temari on bass.

She rocked those 4 strings. The low, almost baritone sound resonating off it?

And when her fingers would inter-change, keeping the low, original beat? It was just _beast. _

The low chords came of the stage in slow waves. Temari's fingertips and hands entirely, would always be soft as a feather.

I mean, constantly strumming like that?

Epic.

_Sakura:In the naked city, spaces ain't that pretty_  
_Both:As I was getting dusted, I happened to get busted_  
_Oh yes, I was arrested, oh God, how I protested_  
_They beat me with a board, it hurt just like a sword_

Sakura and Ino were currently on one microphone, singing the lyrics into one mic, being Ino's which was on the center of the stage.

The teenagers were holding their beer, jumping up and down, tryin_g _to reach the angels.

Hinata was constantly banging on the drums, cymbals going up and down with each hit.

The chords resonating from TenTen's guitar was loud and electrifying, while Temari kept the beat.

Sakura was strumming on her guitar wildly, while singing with Ino, who's baby-blue eyes were shut tight, lost in the music.

_Both:They kicked me in the eye, my brain began to fry_  
_This is like a movie, I know I'm gonna scream_  
_All the pain that I feel makes me feel mean_  
_It's so sad and crazy dear, I think I'm gonna cry_

Hinata was frantically drumming on the snare, as fast as lightning. As TenTen was ripping the chords calmly._  
_

_Both:If I don't wake up from this dream_  
_I think I'm gonna gonna gonna gonna die_

Ino yelled 'AHHH' while Sakura almost screamed 'die' at the same time, Hinata then went at a frantic pace, now pounding on the snare drum in a constant beat, her pale hands at work.

Then, all the guitars and vocals went silent, as Hinata began the beat of her drums once again.

The stage light was only on Hinata, when she was the solo drummer.

She was sweating at her delicate violet eyebrow, which were both furrowed in concentration.

Everything was black, except that one light.

The chords from TenTen and Sakura's guitars now filled the stadium, and Ino began to sing along with Sakura, who was currently back at her place.

Smoke came on the stage.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ino:Where am I?_  
_Sakura:Your in a cheap run down_  
_teenage jail that's where_  
_Ino:Oh my God!_  
_Sakura: Yeah, blondie you're gonna be here_  
_till your 18 so get used to it_

A smoke machine started up at this point, and Ino had a confused and dazed look on her face a she said, 'Where am I?' And on the other side of the stage, Sakura replied, now in an orange prison jumpsuit, and Ino looked at herself, who was in identical attire. She freaked out with her,'Oh my God!' eyes in shock. Sakura's almost-seductive voice beamed back at her, telling her to get used to it.

Ino then sang the next verse, her hand-cuffed hands grabbing the mic like it was her lifeline, her eyes once again, shut tight.

_Ino:Behind the bars, there's a superstar_  
_Who never had a chance, she could sing, she could dance_  
_Sakura:You don't sing and dance in juvie honey._  
_Ino: Behind the walls, they've seen it all,_  
_Sakura:gotta have,_  
_Ino:gotta have_

After Sakura said 'honey' teenage boys inwardly drooled at her low tone. Ino sang again, blond hair swaying as the chorus of the song began TenTen shredding the _chords apart.  
_

_Both:Justice, justice_  
_Don't want your law and order_  
_Justice, justice_  
_A world wide disorder_

The fans cheered wildly, and at backstage, Tsunade was glad to pick up those girls from the streets.

Those girls were gifted. _Her _girls more like it.

Anyway, they were sort-of a fucked-up family anyway.

But that didn't matter, as her auburn eyes trailed from Hinata, to Temari, to Tenten, to Ino, then to Sakura, who was lost in the music.

Then again, that was usual for them.

The 5 girls immersed themselves into one of their 5 senses. Hearing. They droned out all of the flailing fans, the claps, the roaring of the numerous pairs stomping on the mud. As they all closed their different colored orbs, concentrating on the music, and that alone. They were professionals, not some amateur-punk-band that just played for money. The girls played for life, every since they could remember; never abandoning their prized instrument.

Ino could never abandon her voice, or her love to write lyrics with Sakura, who was busy with her guitar all the time. Or TenTen improvising solos during concerts when she forgot them, Temari in sync with her, playing by heart. Then their was Hinata, who, tapped strong and fast beats on the table or her lap. They always had some kind of music and noise to entertain them, or something to do music related. Either it was writing songs, composing solos, or just starting a beat in the car. Musical talent flowed through them in oceans, and it was a wonder how no one knew about them in the first place, that was, until Tsunade found them.

Music _was, _no _is, _their **passion.**

And no one could change that.

The only words Sakura would say at this point?

Shannaro. Ftw.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura: What you in for?_  
_Ino:Wouldn't you like to know?_  
_Sakura: Ohh.._  
_Ino: Behind the fence, there is no defense_  
_There's murder, rape and bribery in and out, burglary_  
_Sakura: You don't look so tough,_

The concert changed from being a normal one, to a bit of a musical. The story of Ino being convicted, and Sakura being stuck with her.

The duo would interchange from talking to singing, but it was different, and interesting.

No wonder people's eyes were drawn to them. Their looks, attitude, and sound was different, sexy, and explosive.

No one could top them. Especially other females. They dominated the female rock world, and they were so close to dominating the male as well.

Why was it _close?_

Because when they released their _first album **ever, **_a local boy-band 'Devils of the Sound' who, ironically 1, from the Sound who was rivals with Konoha, 2, and ALL BOY-BAND, 3, Devils and Angels are opposites, and add to the fact they did the same genre, made everything more stressful. Kiba, who was the lead singer, had male vocals almost teh exact _**opposite **_of Ino's. And Sasuke, who was one of the 2 guitarists, had a sadistic attitude_, _almost as **dark **as Sakura's masochism. The difficulty of TenTen's guitar solos was has hard as a Hyuuga boy, Neji. The hard drumming of Naruto had a beat as strong as Hinata's. And Shikamaru's low bass rivaled Temari's.

While Konoha's Angels 1st hit was 'Dead End Justice', the boy's was, 'Kelsey'. Debates from other musical artists and critics rang out, as teenagers of the Sound loved the husky tone of Sasuke's back vocals, but girls rioted and praised the explosive lyrics that Konoha's Angels sent out. No one could top the other, everything was always a tie. Both of the bands knew about the popularity of the other, and they had a **_war. _**

Tsunade then found out the band's manager. And was shocked to find out that the manager was one her fellow classmate, _Orochimaru. _

He played dirty, making other manager's clients 'disappear' and he knew that Tsunade knew about it. So that's why all of the girls had a bodyguard when ever they went out.

Yes, sometimes the stupid press tried to make dumbass scandals on her girls, but it was worth it; their safety the utmost important thing.

_Ino:oh, I've been around_  
_On the planet sorrow, there is no tomorrow_  
_Sakura: gonna get,_  
_Ino: gonna get,_

As Ino sang, eyes shut like the rest of the girls, the crowd, backstage workers, and just _everyone in **general, **_failed to notice a pale masked man moving swiftly through security, like he's done it a million times. His yellow eyes glowered, as he got underneath the stage, and chloroformed the guards and managers who worked under the stage. He was of course, immued to the smell, after all, the drug was like one of favorite tricks that were up his sleeve. He sneakily weaved through the special effects; like trap doors, and such. The stage was made out of wood, he knew this after all, his _beloved **sensei **_helped make it. Add to the fact that he stole the blueprints and stage directions led to what he wanted to do.

Taking out a drill, he made a small holw above, so his snake-like eyes could peek through, but that was roughly covered when a shoe stepped on him, the sole an electric green, which he assumed was the lead guitarist's TenTen.

He was going to do it, kidnap the 5 'superstars'- he scoffed at the words, and he would do his magic trick.

_Both: Justice, justice_  
_Don't want your law and order_  
_Justice, justice_  
_A world wide disorder_

Make them _disappear.__  
_

_Ino:You can't turn off the tears_  
_Sakura: They crawl in juvenile hall _

The snake-man was surprised that the place was lightly guarded. He knew that his old classmate, Tsunade, knew about his 'disappearing' acts. He smirked at her stupidity.

'Stupid blond.' Then, he took out his drill, and used it to stab the passed out guards, just so they wouldn't disrupt him, _if _they woke up _at all._

Grinning evilly, he made his way to the control room, knocking out and killing whoever entered his way. That was one of his jobs, taking out distractions.

His sinister smile never left his pale lips, as his cold hands knocked out another guard. Looking around, he noticed more tools that could be useful to the 'stupid girl band' that he would-

**Eliminate. **

_Ino: cruel reform schools_  
_Sakura:They don't smile, _

_Ino: they got no bail or jury trial_  
_Sakura, lets break out tonight_  
_Sakura: okay Ino, whats the plan?_

The man listened to his prey's music. 'What nice music' he thought, '_too bad it's going to waste' _he continued. He was a **mastermind, **breaking out of jail on numerous occasions.

_Ino:You grab the guard, in the prison yard_  
_Get his keys and gun, we'll run_  
_My old man's waiting outside in a van _

With his evil intentions, and the thud of another guard falling,_ '__how weak'__, _his thoughts trailed off, as he began to saw a big circle, making sure that when it fell, he wouldn't die._  
_

_Sakura: is he hot?_  
_Ino: You'll see You'll see._  
_Both: Cause you know, we gotta be free_

He littered the floor where the circle would fall with things that would exploded on contact. The 'things' were highly flammable.

And if her remembered correctly, wood burns **_real nice.. _**

_Both: Justice, justice_  
_Don't want your law and order_  
_Justice, justice_  
_A world wide disorder_

No one noticed the faint stench of blood that was on the floor below them, cause as usual, **music was their _only weakness. _**_  
_

_Sakura: We'll go far through the prison yard_  
_You and me, we will be free_  
_Just be safe, don't be late_  
_If you see the guard don't hesitate_

His only thought was, '_one down' _as he was about to end his sawed out circle.

Which he presumed, would end a certain pinkette's life.

_Ino: But Sakura I'm getting tired, I've run out of fire_  
_I can't go any farther_  
_Sakura: But Ino you must try harder_...  
_Ino: Sakura!, I'm down, my ankle,_  
_Sakura:I can't go on, but I can't leave you_  
_What do I do?_  
_Ino:Save yourself you know what you gotta do_  
_Sakura:Oh my **God!**_

**People **couldn't tell if Sakura was faking the 'Oh My God' or not.

Because everyone panicked as they looked at the place where the one pink-maiden stood, everyone's eyes widening in shock.

Then, the metallic scent hit the crowds noses _like a** truck**_.

**'Blood.'****  
**

**

* * *

****Review? **

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned in this fic.**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
